teamtriadfandomcom-20200214-history
Welton
Welton's Origins - (May 2016) Welton used to be a honourable Minecraft map maker featuring on channels like PopularMMOs and for Ciaran's MCRP series after Ciaran sent him an invitation to the series back in May 2016 and Welton accepted, at first he never spoke and actually had a professional tone to how he communicated, telling Ciaran that they had to arrange to call some time and eventually they did call, Welton had a bit of a speech impediment and laughed really weird but Team Rox thought it was fine, Welton invited many people to MCRP, such as Danielle, Victor and Andi. Welton Hatred of Andi (August 2016) One day Andi got mad after his build was copied and edited and blew up a massive portion of the MCRP server, Welton in response without permission ban Andi, and Welton told everyone he died and bullied and harassed him, Ciaran & Lilly kept into contact with Andi and then they convinced him that he needs to start a new alias in able to stop being harassed by Welton, and that was the last we ever saw of Andi. Tension Rises (November 2017 - March 2018) Welton continued to be in the MCRP for multiple years to come and he invited his friend Glassy. Everything was fine until one day Welton made a fake Team Rox server, called Team Mox because him and Glassy were christian and didn't like the swearing in Team Rox because it damaged their christian values, Team Mox had identical chat and rules of Team Rox, this caused Ciaran to feel very uneasy as he believed people would confuse the two, Ciaran told Welton to change the name and at first Welton did, then he ban Ciaran and changed the name back, Ciaran was furious and with Ganz they made a fake Glassy account and convinced Welton to give it admin on Team Mox and then destroyed the fake Team Mox server, in return this caused Welton and Glassy to leave Team Rox and then founded a hate circle around Team Rox, which only contained their friends with christian values, though they continued to be in the MCRP. Ciaran got a few negative comments on the MCRP videos from a user called "Justineuso" saying grim stuff like "WELTON SHOULD DIE AND THIS VIDEO SUCKED" and it was weird because the avatar was something Welton created and Welton's name is actually Justin, however Welton claimed it wasn't him, I heard that Glassy and the old members of Team Mox created a new group called "The FDD Company" which isn't even a company since it was a non-profit group. Glassy wanted FDD to success and be completely different from Team Rox, Ciaran was okay with the existence of the FDD Company until he realised that Welton and Glassy who would leave MCRP and create their own Roleplay, Glassy and Welton would only log on to steal assets from MCRP to put in their Roleplay, this made Ciaran and Lilly pissed off and Ciaran warned them to stop stealing stuff from MCRP, Welton did not listen and did it one more time as FDD Company was ready to make their own Roleplay, in response Ciaran ban Welton from MCRP. War on Welton (March 2018 - May 2019) After being ban from MCRP, Welton stopped direct communication with Ciaran but Glassy and Welton were talking to Ciaran's friends behind his back and telling his friends like Danielle to "leave Team Rox and join a better, safer server" and FDD would constantly mock Team Rox despite their attempts to remain friendly, Ciaran eventually confronted Glassy and they made an agreement to stop communication with each other's friend-groups, this agreement was broken shortly after as Glassy tried to threaten Ciaran with a lawsuit because of a minecraft skin, the MCRP crew obviously didn't take it seriously and thought was really funny so they ignored it and laughed. Glassy shortly deleted this comment. Welton began to jump server to server telling lies in an attempt to ruin the reputation of Team Rox with lies, Ciaran took this matter into his own hands and started to join the servers and told the multiple server owner the truth and got Welton ban on multiple servers, there were suspicions that Welton also might of been a child predator at this point due to the fact he asked questionable questions to members to MCRP in the past and made a nude minecraft skin, Team Rox started to monitor Welton's behaviour after this point Welton's twitter started tweeting again invite links mocking Team Rox, Ciaran tracked Welton down on discord, and a group call was made between Ciaran, Glassy, Welton and Allen, where Welton then claimed everything he's done was done by a impersonator called Justineuso in which Ciaran provided evidence that he was Justineuso because his Minecraft Alt's Name used to be Justineuso and so Welton was proven guilty in front of Glassy and Allen, this caused Welton to get kicked from the FDD Company. Welton at this point completely snapped and wanted clear revenge on everyone in Team Rox and Welton created a fake CiaranPixelz discord account and spammed many people with invites to the Team Rox server and talked about how "Welton is satan" in an attempt frame Ciaran and cause him to ban on many major discord servers, after this point Welton seems to completely vanish from all social media. Post Team Rox War December 2018 - May 2019 Welton's old twitter makes a resurgence that seems to just be talking about minecraft stuff however, a new twitter called Boborialus which was very clearly a Welton alt to send harassing tweets to individual members of the new Team Triad, he later hears of Team Rox being deleted, and now he has his opportunity to join the server. He joins as a normal user named Bobbery, but leaks his identity accidentally by letting the name Welton slip. He is banned, and then rages on twitter, spamming endlessly, trying to find people’s accounts, so lost in anger, he continues this until eventually he vanished completely again around April 2019. Theories on Welton's Behaviour Medication Theory - Welton may have been born with mild autism, and later developed depression and or anxiety, which he took medication for. In his child life he had good but strict and religious parents, and he liked to hang out with his sister. During the time he was turning around 22, he found out about Minecraft, which gave him solace from his angst. This fun in Minecraft developed into an obsession, and he spent loads of his time in it, making builds. He spent endless hours watching Minecraft videos. Eventually this led him to being a part of Ciaran's MCRP, and eventually being fired from it after doing some bad stuff. As with before, he developed an obsession with Team Rox and everyone in it, and the medication for his illnesses complicated it more. He begins to lose himself, possibly doing something bad to his sister, and stalks members of Team Rox. He impersonates Ciaran to try to make himself feel better. Trivia * Welton claims to have a little sister who apparently he's not allowed to ever see again for unknown reasons * Welton lives in the basement of his parents house his sister also lives there as well. Category:People